This disclosure relates to a linear actuator, and more particularly a linear actuator having dual rotary inputs.
Linear actuators can be used to convert rotary motion into linear displacement. Linear actuators may have failure prone components, failure of which can result in failure in the system as a whole. There are challenges associated with increasing the reliability of linear actuators.